


Flowers Make Everything Better

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Shadow is fully screwed. Good thing Sonic is such a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

Marie woke up to the ringing of her phone. She checked her alarm clock. It was five AM. She only knew of one person who would be up this early. She picked up her phone, knowing who it was without checking the ID. 

“Hello Shadow.”

“Hi.” Shadow normally sounded tired, but there was something more to his voice this time. Something so exhausted, like he was on the verge of collapse, or at the very least, tears.

“Marie, I know I’m not really supposed to be doing homework while I’m on the clock, but could I bring in my flashcards?”

“Certainly dear. How about this, I’ll call in a sub for you. Don’t worry, you won’t get a strike. Get a few more hours of sleep. Come in at twelve today. You can tell me all about it when you get there.” 

Shadow sighed. “Okay. Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Marie laid back, now fully awake. Shadow was not one to ask for things unless absolutely desperate. She rolled over, shutting her eyes and attempted to sleep, praying in her heart that her little flower boy was okay. 

~*~

Shadow came in promptly at twelve o'clock. Marie nodded to him as she finished ringing up a customer. He looked pale, sick even, his eyes hollow and dead. Even the customer noticed, keeping a good distance from him as he dragged himself through the store.

Marie took his face into her hands. He was clammy and cold, as though he’d seen a ghost.

“Good god Shadow! What happened?!” 

Shadow hummed, closing his eyes and taking her hands in his. 

“I hate school Marie. This year has been hell for me, and it’s only halfway through the semester.” His voice was no louder than a whisper. 

“Why? What happened? Are you being bullied?”

“Sorta. My professor is fucking me over. We’re supposed to be reviewing this week, learn one last chapter next week, and review again the week after that and have our exam that Friday.” He sighed, squeezing her bony wrists. “I had finished all the work, and I had been studying for hours, Marie. Hours of flashcards and outlines and practice problems. I was so tired, I was just taking a short break, and- and he caught me. He moved my exam to next week, so now I have to learn a whole new chapter while reviewing everything else, and I couldn’t sleep last night, and I just-” Shadow couldn’t finish his sentence, because he was pressed to her chest, her long fingers stroking his quills as she hugged him tightly.

“This is harassment sweetie. You need to tell your counselor.”

“They can’t do anything. The teachers teach at their own pace and give out midterms as they see fit. They can’t demand he change his schedule just for one student.” 

“Sweetie, harassment is against the law. You deserve just as much time as everyone else to review and learn. You need to tell someone.”

Shadow stepped out of the embrace, smiling up at her. “I’ll be alright. Aside from that, I want to prove a point. He said I was just a whiny brat, so I’m gonna prove to him that I can do it. He can’t beat me.” 

She shook her head. “You’re so stubborn. If you’re certain, then I won’t stop you, but I really think you should tell the school board. They’ll pop his ass right out of there. Besides, you look like death.”

Shadow chuckled at her, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be alright. I can do it, and I’ll kick ass while I do it too. I just need all the time I can get to study.”

She nodded. “I don’t mind if you have your notes under or flashcards under the counter, but no textbooks.”

“Thank you.” Shadow set his flashcards under the counter just as another customer walked in.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Shadow tied his apron around his waist while the customer put in their request, Marie slipping into the back room. 

~*~

Sonic waved at the customer leaving the store. Upon entering, there was one other customer looking at begonia’s, and Shadow sitting behind the register. He was staring down at his lap, mouthing things to himself and occasionally shuffling around. Sonic noticed he looked rather pale, his usual dark ruddy skin an ashen color. A terrible thought struck Sonic’s mind; he’d been recovering from a cold, midterms were around the corner, and he hardly had time to sleep. Shadow must be exhausted. Sonic grinned, knowing exactly how to cheer him up. Crawling up to the register and peeking over the edge, he rested his nose on the lip of the counter, flicking his ears to get Shadow’s attention. He waited for a few moments before Shadow looked up at him, shaking his head as Sonic squealed in delight. Shadow hummed before sighing, trying to hide his chuckles, rubbing his eyes as Sonic bounced on his heels, his quills bobbing with energy.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, first order of business is who are ya talking to down there?” 

Shadow held up his flash cards. “’M studying. Midterms snuck up on me.” 

“Heh, Tails always procrastinates too. Although, I thought he said midterms started two weeks from now?”

“He probably did. My professor moved it closer so he could leave for spring break early.”

“Huh. Makes sense. Well, if ya need help studying I can bring my bro in. He might procrastinate but he’s, like, a genius. He’d totally be down to help. Plus it’d get his ass in gear too.”

Shadow sighed again. “Would you? It would help.” 

Sonic stood and rocked on his heels. “Sure thing! Wanna come by our house? We’ll feed you!” 

Shadow’s stoical mouth curled just the tiniest bit, and if you weren’t Sonic you would have missed it. But Sonic never missed those little smiles, and Shadow knew it because Sonic always gasped and smiled with him.

“I’d like that.” 

“Cool! I’ll hang here then. It’s easier that way.” 

“Okay. Do you mind if I keep studying?”

Sonic pouted, “yeah, I guess you can do that. It’s important to let you study.”

“Thank you. Let me know if you need anything.”

Shadow resumed his flashcards, and Sonic stepped around the store. He didn’t know much about flowers, but he did like the colors. As he saw them, he’d pick up various flowers and hold them up, squeezing one eye shut as he compared it to Shadow’s dark quills. He tried all kinds of colors, but found he liked blue and yellow the best. It was ironic, considering he himself was blue, but it was also a sign of fate. At least, that’s what he decided. His colorful fur looked great against Shadow’s darker fur, they were the perfect complement. 

That’s when he saw it, the perfect flower. It looked like a daisy, but it’s petals were bright blue, with a little yellow dot in the middle. It was perfect. They came in bundles of ten, so he swept up two of them and sauntered up to the register. The other customer was making their purchase in front of him, and he tapped his foot with impatience. 

“Good luck with your exams.” The customer said as they took their items. 

“Thank you. Have a good night.” 

Sonic hurriedly took their place as they left, setting his daisies down on the counter. Shadow started punching in buttons automatically.

“Any specific occasion this time?”

Sonic smiled slyly, drumming his fingers along the counter. 

“I’d tell you, but then it’d ruin the surprise.”

Shadow stopped pushing buttons and eyes him suspiciously, squinting.

“Okay.” Shadow punched in a few more buttons before hitting enter. 

“Your total is twenty one nineteen.”

Sonic slapped twenty five dollars onto the counter. Shadow checked the time and he handed the change back. It was five fifty nine. 

“I’m gonna close up real quick and then we can go okay?”

Sonic rolled his eyes, tapping his foot. “I thought you’d never say it.”

Shadow glared at him before taking off his apron. He wiped down the windows, mirrors and counter tops before finally heading out the door.

~*~ 

Tails opened the door to a hyperactive Sonic and a black hedgehog that looked utterly pissed off at everything, particularly the blue hedgehog next to him, while simultaneously stealing glances at the azure hedgehog like he was a precious diamond. 

“Hey Tails!” Sonic said, a little too loud. “This is Shadow. Shadow, this is Tails. He needs your help to study.”

Tails stepped aside for them to come in. “Sure. I can do that. I’m making dinner right now though.”

“That’s fine! It’s chili-dog night!” Sonic dashed into the kitchen, leaving Shadow and Tails by the door.

“He loves chili-dogs.” Tails explained, leading him into their apartment.

“I can see that.” Shadow followed, straightening his quills as best he could. The apartment wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either. The main entrance led to a living room, complete with a couch, tv, coffee table and gaming consoles. Some beanbag chairs laid throughout the room. To the right, there was a closet as well as a hallway that presumably led to the bedrooms and bathroom. To the left was an open kitchen, with an island table in the center. Items lay around the floor, a couple shirts and pieces of trash, the occasional receipt for takeout. It was a typical bachelor pad. Something he noticed in particular, though, was the absence of flowers. The only one he could see was a single lily in a vase on the counter. Surely, Sonic kept the flowers he bought, didn’t he?

“Sorry for the mess,” Tails muttered. “I would have cleaned if I knew you were coming.”

“It’s fine. Although, where are all the flowers?”

Sonic turned around from where he was standing in front of the chili pot, spoon in his mouth. 

“Mhm! I keep them in my room! It’s a mess in there lemme tell ya.” Sonic swallowed after a moment. 

“I don’t mind flowers,” Tails said with a shrug, “but it started getting to be too much. We have a rule now, the only flowers allowed out of his room are the ones he bought that day. If he buy’s new ones he has to switch it out.” 

“I see.” Shadow scratched at his shirt collar. “Do you mind if I take off my work clothes? They’re rather uncomfortable.”

“Go for it dude!” Sonic said after another spoonful. “It’s only fair since we don’t wear clothes.” 

Tails snatched the spoon out of Sonic’s hand. “Stop eating that!”

“Sorry! It’s really good.”

“Thanks, the rest of us would like to taste it too.”

“Fine, but hurry up! I’m hungry!” 

Shadow shimmied out of his work shirt and pants, leaving his shoes and gloves on. He sighed in relief as the fabrics left him, the itchy material made him hot and irritable. Hanging them up, he walked to the kitchen where his two hosts were getting dishes from the cupboards. Sonic’s brows raised as he approached, mouth forming a little ‘O’ shape.

“Oooooh! You have chest fur!”

Shadow glanced down at it briefly. “Yes, I do. What of it?”

“It’s so fluffy!” Sonic hopped onto the counter to reach the top most shelf where the mugs were. “I didn’t think you would have chest fur! I’ve always tried to grow my own, but it comes out as a big messy pom-pom ball, so I have to trim it.”

Shadow shrugged. “It’s not all it’s chalked up to be. It’s a nightmare to maintain, and it makes me really hot.”

Sonic snickered, winking at him. “You don’t need any help with that buddy.” 

Tails choked in his laughter, shaking on the counter with semi-silent giggles. Shadow said nothing, looking between them, confused and irritated. He couldn’t wrap his head around this hedgehog even if his life depended on it. One minute it was friendly conversation, the next he was spouting cheesy pickup lines out of nowhere. Sonic shook his head and continued gathering dishes from the various cupboards. Shadow fidgeted with his gloves for a moment.

“How can I help?” He said, hovering over counter.

Both Sonic and Tails looked at each other, then simultaneously pointed to the beanbag chair in the living room and said;

“Sit down.” 

“But-”

“No buts!” Sonic said, jutting his hip out and pointing to his own butt to emphasize his point. “You’re the guest! You’re tired! You just were at work all day! Go sit down!”

Shadow opened his mouth again, to which Sonic rushed forward and pressed his finger to Shadow’s lips, forcing him to be quiet.

“Shhh! Listen!”

Sonic spoke out of the side of his mouth, voice going an octave higher. 

“Shadow! Shadow! Look at me! I’m the chair! I’m calling you to come and sit on me! Let someone do something nice for you for once! Come to me Shadow! Come to meeeeeee!”

Tails giggled as Shadow huffed angrily. 

“Your lip syncing is terrible.”

“Yeah, but it gets the point across.” Sonic turned him towards the living room by his shoulders. 

“Go.”

“Fine. I’ll sit down.” 

“Good man. Or hog. Hedgehog? I don’t know. Go sit.”

“I’m going I’m going!” Shadow raised his hands, walking to the living room. Tails laughed louder this time, checking the second pot on the stove which was full of hot dogs. Sonic set up little trays on the table while Tails cooked, and they moved around each other like clockwork. As Shadow finally plopped down into the cushions, he found it mesmerizing to watch. He tried to look away when Sonic bent into one of the drawers below the counter, but he found himself blushing anyway. When he looked back, he saw Tails wink at him, which only made him more confused and flustered. These two were the strangest people he’d ever met. 

Soon, they came over with little trays, Sonic carrying it like how a waiter would in a busy restaurant. He walked right up to Shadow’s feet, speaking with a mock regal voice. 

“One order of delicate sausage, gently cradled in an oven baked, buttery bun, swaddled in our world famous chili?” 

Shadow rolled his eyes. “That’s me.”

“Here you go, sir.” Sonic swept the platter around with ease, setting it gently in Shadow’s lap, winking. “Pretty cool huh? I was a waiter during high school.”

Shadow picked it up, looking up at him incredulously. “Very.”

Sonic flashed that million dollar grin at him again, and Shadow couldn’t help the way his heart melted and his stoical face softened just a tad. Sonic sat on the couch next to Tails, scarfing down his chili dog by hand.

“So, Shadow.” Tails said, cutting a piece off and stabbing at it with a fork. “What’s your major?”

“Botany.” Shadow picked up the chili dog, taking a bite. It was delicious. After months of nothing but raw or cold ramen, it tasted like heaven itself. 

“This is delicious!” Shadow exclaimed, taking another bite. His stomach growled.

“Thanks! It’s a family recipe.” Tails boasted, taking a bite himself. “Sonic taught it to me.”

Sonic swallowed, already starting on his second one. “Yeah! It’s been handed down in my family for like, five generations now. I love it!” 

“It’s amazing!” Shadow took another bite, covering his mouth with his hand as he talked. “Do you mind if I take some home with me? It’s a lot better than ramen.” 

“Heh! Sure!” Tails beamed with pride. “We’ll send ya home with plenty. I’m sure your roommates will want some.”

“Tch! Like they’re getting any.”

They all laughed. 

“So, how long have you been working at the flower shop?” Sonic said after a moment. 

“A short while now. I started last year to help pay my college fee’s.” 

“Any scholarships?” 

“Yeah. I’ve got a scholarship of excellence or something. Basically I have an almost full ride through if I can keep my grades up.” 

“Cool!” Sonic patted Tails head. “This little guy has something like that too! His whole experience is free because of his noggin.”

Tails giggled. “Yep! I’ve got one for excellence too, as well as some from my robotics team.” 

“What kind of robotics?”

“I invent and design robots.” Tails pointed to the kitchen with his thumb. “I built our stove.”

“Whoa what? That’s really cool.” 

“I know!” Tails laughed. “I handle all the electronics in this house. My inventions help pay the bills.”

“Wow, and how old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Damn, I need to catch up. I’m twenty.”

“Everyone goes at their own pace.” Sonic said, finger pointed upwards as if to make a point. “Some people are faster than others.” 

“What do you study Sonic?”

“Oh I’m not in college. It’s not my style. I teach music lessons instead.”

“Oh? What sort of music?”

“Guitar and vocals mostly. Sometimes piano if they’re willing to pay extra for me to come out to their house.” 

“Nice.” 

Shadow took his dishes, now empty, and stood. He went to take Tails’ empty plate, but was quickly slapped away. 

“Nuh-uh dude! You’re not doing any chores tonight.” Tails took his plate from him, making Shadow huff. 

“You’re helping me study, I should at least help out.”

“No need bro! I like helping people!” Tails took Sonic’s plate as well and set the dishes in the sink, running water over them. 

“I’ll let you two study. I’ll be in my room is ya need me.” 

“Okay. Thanks Sonic.” 

Shadow watched Sonic leave as Tails pulled his textbook out. 

“I can see the way you look at him, y'know.”

Shadow, startled, turned to face him. Tails was sitting on the stool of the island table, hand propping his chin up, a knowing smirk on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Just making conversation. Anyway, let’s focus on math.”

~*~

Sonic smiled to himself. He could hear Shadow and Tails laughing in the kitchen. 

“They must be having fun. That’s good.” Sonic unwrapped the plastic from the blue daisies he had bought earlier. “Poor Shads, he must really need a laugh.”

Sonic pulled up the YouTube video he had been watching on his laptop. “How to Make Flower Crowns”, the title read. He took the butter knife he’d taken from the kitchen, taking care to follow the directions exactly.

~*~

Tails poured a generous helping of chili into a large plastic bowl, sealing the lid over the top. Shadow folded his clothes over his arm, accepting the bowl as Tails handed it to him. 

“Thank you. I’ll return it soon.”

“You’re welcome!” Tails beamed. “It was fun studying with you. Feel free to come over anytime! I usually have classes from twelve to six.”

“Ugh, lucky. I have them from eleven to five.” 

“Wait, I thought you worked from ten to six everyday?”

“I do. I have night classes.”

Tails raised his brows, hissing, “yikes. That must suck.”

“You have no idea.” Shadow looked to the hallway, trying to peer down it. “Where is Sonic?”

“Knowing him he probably fell asleep. I’ll tell him you had a good time.”

“Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome!”

Tails opened the door for him, and just as Shadow stepped outside he heard Sonic’s hurried footsteps barreling down the hall. 

“Wait! Don’t leave yet!”

“Oh sorry Sonic!” Tails exclaimed. “We thought you were sleeping.”

“Nah. C'mere Shadow, I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh jeez.” Shadow stepped back inside. Sonic pulled it from behind his back. It was three chains of blue daisies. One was short, another medium, and another long. 

“I made you a necklace, bracelet crown.” He stepped forward. “May I?”

Shadow bent his knees so Sonic could easily set it upon him. The largest one fit around his quills nicely, coming to rest at his neck. The medium one didn’t fit quite right, being a little too small to wrap around his topmost quill, so sonic set it between his ears. Finally, he took the bowl from his friend, slipping the smallest daisy ring over his wrist. It fit loosely. Sonic stepped back, admiring his work, adjusting the crown a bit so it settled a bit nicer between Shadow’s ears. 

“There. Flowers make everything better. Plus, blue suits you.”

Sonic winked at him again, and Shadow felt his cheeks tinge pink. He rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips pulling up just a tad. Sonic, in a very bold move, took Shadow’s cheek and looked him in the eyes. 

“Hey, seriously. If ya need anything, let me know okay? I wanna help.”

Shadow stared into his emerald green eyes for a moment, before placing a hand on Sonic’s wrist. 

“You’re a strange one Sonic, y'know that?”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“May I come back tomorrow?”

“Of course dude! Bring your books.” 

“Of course.”

Shadow pulled Sonic’s hand form his face, taking the bowl back and stepping outside. He nodded one final time before Tails closed the door.

“That was really gay.”

“Yeah well, he doesn’t get it otherwise.”


End file.
